Blood Lust
by passionsmuse
Summary: Chapt3 & 4 what happens when hunger takes over?
1. Transformation

**Preliminaries:**    All righty.. I forgot this the first time round… anyway… 

(1) I don't own Hellsing, I just borrow it   yadayadaya…

(2) I've never watched Hellsing and know precious little in way of detail about the story… so… if I seem to be taking liberties with the story(line), forgive, forget.. and just enjoy

(3) I'm no veteran so if the story doesn't flow, it's confusing… be kind - point them out. I'll do my best to improve yar? 

(4) writer's block or bursts of inspiration are common ailments of mine so either expect no updates for a long time or a whole bunch at once. (tt's the bane of working solely on inspiration yes?)

(5) finally… just enjoy it yar? I had fun doing it… cheers!

Ps: to my reviewers :

ai_heiwa :    first reviewer gets pride of place ^^ thanks for the encouragement =) glad u liked it..

teleute :      "in character"? ^^ think so? Gee thanks.. I think that's one of the biggest compliments anyone can give to a  writer … thanks

hyperion s.:  I agree with you.. there aren't enough Hellsing fics around yes? perhaps we can change that =) thanks for the encouragement..

oh… I do like answering personally to my reviewers.. so take a look on and off at my homepage? (http://www.geocities.com/passionsmuse/passion.html) that's where you guys can drop me a line and where I can actually reply you … updates and all will be posted there too… though don't expect 24/7 sort of feedback there is such thing as school yar?  Cheers…

@-\- passionsmuse (oct 25th)

**"…please…"**

"We can't stop her." Walter told the vampire as he appeared. "No one has been able to get near her."

Alucard sniffed the air. He could smell blood on it, hers. "I will handle this." 

There was blood everywhere. The sheets and couch were stained dark and the carpet had huge splotches on it. He watched her impassively for a few moments. There were streaks on her bloodied face where the tears had dried. She screamed as the wound she had opened with a razor closed over slowly. Quickly she slashed another, trying to milk out as much blood as she could before it too healed over. All over her body were cuts in various sates of healing. 

"Stop it."

She paused, noticing him for the first time. "_I will not become one of you!_" 

"There is nothing you can do."

"NOOO!… noo…" she screamed dropping to her knees. 

"There is nothing but acceptance." 

All she could see were his black boots. 

Suddenly she made a lunge for his gun. But before she could close her grip on it, Alucard flung out his hand and she found herself pinned to the wall. 

"Let me go! I must rid myself of this filth!"

He allowed her to struggle. 

"it cannot be undone… but…"

Slowly she raised her head…  _Impossible!_ _The bastard actually looks sorry_… 

"before your complete transformation. I can offer you one choice…"

"then undo this, if you are as powerful as you claim."

He ignored her barb. "you can either be a half-blood like the Freaks you abhor, or a true blood like me…" 

"Damn you… I would rather die…"

"that would be a little difficult now."

"I could stake myself." 

For a flicker, the briefest of instances, she thought she saw hurt, pain in his eyes.

"you only have a few minutes left… before you become a Freak forever."

"I will never… never drink your blood." 

The minutes ticked by. She could feel her body beginning to change. Things began to take on a reddish tint, the smell of blood on the air sharper, more aromatic… "no… nooo…" she whimpered.

"you do not have much time left, master…" 

She began to laugh. "beg me."

Fists pounded into the wall beside her head. "I beg no one… this is for you!" 

She looked into his eyes and smirked. "Then kill me."

"Why do you not respond? That is an order Servant."

"Your father gave me to you to protect you. I will not harm you."

She laughed with the keen edge of madness in it.

"Bad bad bad Alucard. You tempt me to live to punish you."

He felt strangely drawn to her, seduced …her vampiric aura was deepening, gathering…

"your transformation is almost complete…"

"no…"

"…_please_…"

"The mighty Alucard. Begging me?"  

"yes…" There was a catch in his voice that she had never heard before.

 He moved in closer till he was pressed up against her. An aura so dark, so compelling filled her as she stared into his eyes. "_Trink, liebling_." His voice echoed in her mind as he brought his wrist to her mouth.

Suddenly a surge of power, so naked, so raw rushed through her… _is this what he feels?_  Red, dark red, blood, warmth… she felt her wounds healing, her cells changing … immortal, forever … _so _this_ was how it felt… _heady, giddy, euphoric, insatiable desire… She screamed as she felt her fangs grow.  He caught her as she slumped forward. 

She woke to the smell of blood. Alucard was bending over her, holding his dripping wrist. Before she could stop herself, she was lapping greedily. "_Genug, liebling_… for now." She snarled as he pulled away. The blood lust was insatiable… she wanted more… more… _what have I become?_ Staggering to the mirror she had a shock. She had no reflection. She smashed the mirror. 

"Tell me," she whirled round to face him. "Tell me what do I look like."

He caught her wrists before she could slump to the floor. "No one who drinks my blood is this weak." 

She glared at him then stopped, aghast. What she was unable to see in the mirror she could see reflected in his eyes… her eyes… She recoiled from him… 

He stepped forward and slapped her. "face it."

Holding a hand to her burning face, she spat, "no one slaps Hellsing."

He smirked. "that's more like it."


	2. Decadence Part I

**Note: decadence warning ahead**.

(1) The Blood Lust, as I define it, is an intense one mth period in which newly turned true vampires go through. It is characterised by an intense, insatiable hunger, a certain degree of wantoness (told you decadence warning) and quite often a complete change in character –- all actions, thoughts and words being controlled by the main primal need to _feed_ … usually, such feeding sessions are restricted to master and fledgling (**note**: this is a term I coined myself, but I have noticed its usage in other fics eg. Damned Caeli –- I use it with no intention of infringement, but if the author(s) wish I remove it/not use it, please feel free to contact me – passionsdreaming@hotmail.com - and I will comply. Also if it is a widely used term for 'new' vampires, I am not aware of it … and in that case then : sorry for making all of you read this crap ) , involving the exchange of blood. Blood = power, meaning the blood of vampires as old as Alucard, are often coverted. Therefore, the more the fledgling drinks from the master, the stronger he/she will be. If the master feeds in turn, it is usually just for the pleasure of it. (decadent warning no2! )

(2) This story is in no way meant to offend or disgust anybody… (the workings of imagination at 5am in the mornings are not to be questioned ) … if it does, accept my apologies, but respect my freedom as an author (thank you =)

(3) Warning: I **am **taking liberties with the Hellsing storyline/characters (as far as I know them)  and frankly I am apprehensive of presenting such a 'corrupt' version of Integra … just thought I'll let you guys know… :P

anyway as before.. enjoy (if you can) … [personal opinion: frankly I'm not toooo happy with this but well I'll leave you people to decide.. personally only the last exchange between Walter and Alucard works *sigh* ]

@-`-- passionsmuse

**Blood Lust  - Decadence (Part I)**

"Drink."

"No."

"You must."

"I won't."

"Don't fight."

"I… will…" She doubled up as the agony hit her.

"Drink."

"noo…" 

He pushed her onto the bed. "Now you will." 

She struggled beneath him as he tried to force his wrist to her mouth. She scratched him, drawing blood. 

Suddenly he grinned, bearing his fangs. "The Lady wants to play rough?" 

She screamed albeit in pleasure as he nipped her. 

"Go on… go on, bite me," he taunted. He smiled as he felt her fangs sink into his neck. 

Finally he pushed her away. 

She laughed lowly as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She was flushed with the aftermath of the feeding. "You have yet to feed," she purred at him. 

She was drunk with the satiation, still too new to control it.  He tried to suppress a shudder as he felt hands run over his chest. 

"You want me. I know it… " 

He didn't resist as she pulled him to her. His vision clouded red … dimly in the background he could hear her moan. 

"Sir?… … " Walter pushed open the door.

Alucard glanced up, eyes glinting, without breaking away from her neck. She was naked, flushed, her face registering rapture…

Suppressing a shudder, Walter closed the door; Alucard's amused eyes the last thing he saw. Their feeding sessions were always… messy... 

"_Fiend!"_

… …

"Disturbed, old man?"

Walter scowled.

"Never thought you'll see her that way did you?"

Walter narrowed his eyes. The vampire looked fed, satiated, satisfied, like an animal after a meal. A shiver of disgust ran through him.

"You know," said Alucard languidly, "I am as much **her** Master now as she is mine. And till she learns to control her blood lust…"

"If not for my duty, I would have killed you long ago."

Alucard grinned. "… I will enjoy it." 

Walter cursed as the vampire disappeared. 

_"Oh… till then… I caution you. Do not go near her… if you wish to live."_

"Damned freak of nature!" Then he sighed heavily… now she was one too. 


	3. Decadence PartII

**Preliminaries**: this is purely for fun.. personally, I don't think this is works that well, but.. indulge me *grin*  … and I don't own Hellsing… … enjoy… 

@-`-- passionsmuse

BoodLust – Decadence (PartII)

"Will you not let me out," she purred as Alucard materialised at the foot of her bed. Slowly, licking her lips, she ran her hands up his torso. 

With a wicked glint in his eye, he caught her wrists and flung her back onto the bed. She snarled at him.

"You have fallen far Hellsing. I am enjoying this."

A small rational part of her mind rebelled against his taunt, but the blood lust was too strong, it drowned out everything, all reason. All she desired now was to drink… and him. A soft mew escaped her lips as she writhed on the satin sheets, long dyed a blood red.

"Patience my pretty. You will feed soon. Just know this, I control you. _You are mine_." He laughed. It had been too long since he changed a female of such fire and passion and he was enjoying it very much … very much indeed. 

"_Alucard_…" a throaty whisper. 

"Yes, my beautiful one." He grinned, as he bent towards her, undoing the buttons of his shirt. Her eyes glowed brightly in anticipation.

She woke sticky with the congealing blood. The room was mostly in shadow, but she could see him in the corner watching her. Throwing back her head, she purred at him. A flash of white as moonlight glinted off canine teeth. She waited as he walked over to her.

"Full now, _liebling_?" he chuckled, stroking her neck. "With the waning of the moon, the blood lust will fade. Then can you begin true life as a vampire… and all this…" softly he nuzzled her, "you'll probably forget… _though I won't_…" he took a deep sniff – her blood mingled with his. This was probably the last time he would smell her like this.

"But till then…" 

She arched against him.


	4. Decadence Part III

**Preliminaries**: okok… indulge me one last time. This ends BloodLust – Decadence… hehe…it was fun (for me) while it lasted. *grin* … Hellsing is (unfortunately) not mine…

@-`--

BloodLust – Decadence (PartIII)

With the moon's waning, her powers were coming into fuller focus. She had managed to escape her room where Alucard had imprisoned her … for the protection of the human inhabitants of Hellsing. 

Walter was tidying her study when the skin on his neck prickled. Slowly he turned.

She was draped languidly in the chair, but her eyes were fixed intently, hungrily on him. All she had to cover herself was one of the stained sheets from her bed. She smiled, a seductive, enticing smile… 

"Walter…" she murmured.

He watched entranced as she allowed the sheet to slip further down her shoulder.

"Lovely lovely Walter. Come…"

He found his legs moving to obey her, so drawn did he feel to her, so compelling, so heady…

"that's my pretty boy," she crooned as she stroked his face. "lovely boy."

Suddenly Alucard materialised inbetween them.  "Naughty girl." 

She snarled as he slapped her. She then tried to run, but Alucard had caught her firmly by the arm. Turning towards Walter who was waking from the vampire _mesmir_, the male vampire grinned. "tsk tsk… when the cat is out, the mice ought to run and hide." Then he vanished with her.  

Walter could only stare at the stained sheet, which had fallen on the floor.

"You will have to be punished." 

She pouted. "But I am hungry."

He smirked. "Your wiles do not work on me. Remember, it was I who changed you. Tonight you will not feed."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously but the hunger… gnawing…  He watched as she squirmed. Smirking, he slit his wrist, watching with satisfaction as her eyes brightened. When she tried to lunge at him, she only fell back onto the bed. She tried once more with the same results.

"Know this… I control you."

She subsided into a sulky silence. _So hungry_… She had to feed…. 

"poor Hellsing…" He crooned as he stood by the bedside, watching her writhe on the sheets, "you need to drink yes?"

"y..e..s"

"you need me."

She fixed him with a defiant eye. 

"I will break you sooner or later." 

She howled as he vanished from the room. … …

When he returned, she was quiet and still, lying limply, exhausted. She eyelids fluttered open as she heard him chuckle. "no one disobeys Alucard." 

Her eyes closed as he kissed the nape of her neck. 

"are you ready to submit, _liebling_?" 

He laughed triumphantly at her silence. Suddenly the scent of blood stirred her. 

"_Trink_."

Walter, walking by her room on his night rounds shook his head as the, by now familiar, sounds of struggling, moaning (hers) and low laughter(his) could be heard faintly. Messy… messy… and decadent… 


End file.
